project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
HMN-848
Containment Procedures HMN-848 is kept in Cell 210 of Site REDACTED, which has been padded with several layers of foam and plastic-based tiles. HMN-848 is only allowed to be in the presence of foreign objects when supervised directly by a containment officer, in order to prevent self-harm. Cases of HMN-848-A are to be swiftly neutralized by on-site staff, using any means necessary, then the remains are to be swiftly burned. A HAZMAT team is not required for this. In the later stages of HMN-848-B, however, it should be noted that unless HMN-848 itself has been deceased, or is in a critical state, HMN-848-B should also be neutralized via incineration. Staff who begin to show remorse or empathy for HMN-848 are to be quickly relocated to a different site. If these feelings do not recede after 2 days, they are to be issued a Level 2 Amnestic Agent and be placed in the infirmary for 2-3 days until they regain clear thought. If HMN-848 dies of unknown causes in it's cell, all on-site staff are to be alerted to a likely escape attempt by a fully-formed HMN-848-B. The site is to issue a "breach lock-in", and staff will be assigned a search party that they will be part of until HMN-848-B is found. In the case that there was no HMN-848-B to begin with, staff are to return to their posts, by order of the Facility Commander. Description HMN-848 is an adult human female around the ages of 30 to 35. Appearing to have average features, it is capable of communication (in English), and does not appear to have any immediate physical anomalies at first glance. HMN-848 has been described as antisocial, even before it's capture by the agency. HMN-848 was found living in the upstairs apartment above a pizzeria, known as EXPUNGED. Mobile task forces were alerted to her presence after an unidentified person(s) witnessed HMN-848 attempting to REDACTED it's own arm off with a REDACTED. Upon raiding the apartment, the assigned DSC team managed to easily capture and contain HMN-848 and escort her out under the guise of narcotics officers. However, they also found several body parts, including two forearms, one lower leg, one entire leg, and various finger and toes in HMN-848's bathroom, all of which had badly decomposed. However, one limb, an entire arm (as described before) was found laying on in a pool of water with a partially-formed female torso attached. With no signs of decomposition, HMN-848 was removed by a HAZMAT team and brought to Site REDACTED for study. HMN-848 has a natural reflex that occurs at the end of it's menstrual cycle that prompts it to begin severing a random limb on her body, most often a lower leg or forearm. An agonizing task, HMN-848 continues to sever the limb until it is no longer a part of it's body. Over the course of the next two weeks, HMN-848 will rapidly regenerate it's lost limb. The severed limb (hereby known as HMN-848-A) will begin to grow the rest of a adult human female's body, extremely similar to that of HMN-848 (if not identical). During the later stages of HMN-848-A, when the newly formed body has neared completion, HMN-848 will become sickly. By the time the new body (HMN-848-B) is done and fully functional, HMN-848 will perish, and HMN-848-B will then be identified as the former. Initially, scientists studying this behavior believed that HMN-848 simply had a particularly anomalous form of reproduction. However, recent studies have concluded that it is possible HMN-848 is doing this for religious purposes (see Addendum 1). HMN-848 has been able to complete this reproductive cycle on four separate occasions while under the surveillance of Nero. It is unknown whether or not it will still perform these acts when/if HMN-848 undergoes menopause. Addendum 1 On several occasions, HMN-848 has described it's cycles as "sanctifying" and "pure", making reference to some sort of religious significance in it's acts. Listed below is one such occasion, taken from a mostly-redacted interview between Doctor REDACTED and HMN-848. - - - Log HMN-848: I put myself through pain so that my daughter may do the same for hers. Doctor REDACTED: You refer to your "offspring" as your daughter. Signs have shown little genetic difference between you and this offspring. HMN-848: That is because we are one in the same, Doctor. The cycle must always continue. Doctor REDACTED: What would happen if this cycle were broken? HMN-848: Then there would be no afterlife for me. Doctor REDACTED: Oh, so you're religious? HMN-848: No. I remain here in the afterlife. Doctor REDACTED: '''Are you implying that you're consciousness is passed to your offspring? '''HMN-848: Not at all. But as long as she is alive, or her offspring is alive, I am alive. Log - - - Audio Logs All discussions between scientists and HMN-848 are recorded, though only a few have not been heavily redacted. Additionally, HMN-848's Initial Encounter Interview has also been released. * Initial Encounter Interview: HMN-848 Category:Superbiological Entities Category:Danger Level 1 Entities Category:Security Grade Carbon Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Containment Level Green Entities Category:HMN: 800 - 899